Los comerciales de Saint Seiya
by pequebalam
Summary: Los valientes caballeros se han sumergido en el mundo de la publicidad, como les ira?
1. Chapter 1

**Basado en un comercial de Zona Jobs, Abuela.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Abuelo.**

¡Tip, tip, tip!

El constante pitido de la maquina se hacía cada vez más débil; en la cama yacía un hombre mayor, de cabello verdoso, con algunas canas, y dos puntitos en la frente…estaba en las ultimas. De un momento a otro la línea que marcaba los latidos de su corazón se detuvo, el zigzagueo fue sustituido por una línea horizontal que atravesó toda la pantalla.

Había muerto y era momento de descansar…. **¿o no?**

Una fría lapida adornaba la tumba, en esta veíamos la foto del viejo lemuriano. "Shion Hamel. Querido padre y abuelo, descanse en paz"

Pero al viejo borrego no le gustaba estar encerrado, por lo que una mano no tardo brotar de esa húmeda tierra. En cuanto el viejo se levantó comenzó a sacudir el polvo de su ropa. Ese Mu, como se le ocurrió dar esa bata tan vieja para que lo vistiesen, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que tenía un montón de agujeros? y lo peor ¡parecía un vestido! No, qué horror, de seguro si llegaba vestido así al otro mundo sería el hazme reír. Digo, teniendo tantos trajes buenos y su hijo entregaba lo peor, pero ya le escucharía, ese tacaño, cuando regresara a casa.

Por desgracia no dio ni tres pasos fuera del cementerio cuando un cable de luz cayó encima de él….de nuevo a la caja.

-¡carajo Aioria! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-¡que! no dijiste que te ibas a robar el cable del cementerio, solo te ayudo- respondió el castaño trepado arriba del poste mientras sostenía una pinza.

Shura golpeo su frente, su amigo se pasaba de…

***…***…***…

El pobre y viejo borrego salió, de nueva cuenta, de su tumba, aun sentía la electricidad corriendo por sus venas, así como la tierra que le cubría ¡ah! en cuanto llegase a casa se daría un rico baño caliente y…

-ya nos perdimos

-claro que no

-por supuesto que sí, te equivocaste de salida animal

-Te digo que no, Cam, sé muy bien por donde voy, llegaremos en poco tiempo ya verás.

-Milo, vamos a para y pedir indicaciones

-¡Que no! Camus, confía en mí, se cómo llegar. Mi mente es el mejor GPS

-see, claro. Y tu GPS te indica que debes pasar por un cementerio.

-Es un atajo.

-¡que atajo ni que ocho cuartos! Milo solo tenías que seguir todo derecho y…

¡BRUM!

Ese par iba tan enfrascado en su pelea que no miraron al frente…hasta que el carro se elevó unos cuantos centímetros

-¿Qué fue eso?

-….mmmm, un bache.

-pues estaba grande.

***…***…***…

Como le dolía la espalda, esta juventud de ahora, no respetan los límites de velocidad. Con mucho trabajo el borrego finalmente logro salir del cementerio, caminaba por las calles intentando acomodar su amolada espalda, tendría que ir a ver a su amigo Dokho para que le diese un masajito y le acomodara la columna. Doblo en una esquina y empezó a subir la calle…solo a él se le ocurre vivir en un cerro.

A media cuadra se detuvo, tenía que recuperar oxígeno, soltó un pequeño quejido cuando una ficha grande y blanca cayo en su cabeza… ¿y esto?

-¡Demonios Afrodita! ayúdame a subir este piano

-tsk, claro que no ¡Me estropearía las uñas! y acabo de hacerme manicura

El italiano fulmino con la mirada a su amigo, siempre era lo mismo, era él quien terminaba cargando todas las cosas, Hieleras, TV, Comedores, Salas, etc. Afrodita nunca hacia nada, salvo sentarse en una esquina y mirar… pero hoy no. Sonriendo, y con un poco de trabajo, se acercó a su amigo y de improvisto coloco la cuerda en las manos del peli celeste, Afrodita no lo soltaría… ¿verdad?

-¡Wack, está sucia!

Por desgracia el pescadito si lo hizo, incluso brinco para atrás mientras se limpiaba las manos en su overol…genial, ahora debía un piano.

***…***…***…

Pero que dolor de cabeza, pues que carajos le golpeo ¡uf! y aun le faltaba la mitad del cerro. Cansado se dirigió a una tienda de comida rápida, tenía que recargar un poco de energía.

-¡haber todo el mundo, esto es un asalto!

Aldebarán amenazaba, con una metralleta, al pobre cajero. Un chico de cabello azul vestido con una camisa amarilla, adornada con un gran pollo y el lema: El fénix feliz.

-tranquilo viejo, no tiene que terminar mal, le daré el dinero, hablo calmado el chico mientras movía las manos intentando calmar al toro.

Ikki giro, listo para abrir la caja registradora, saco los billetes y los metió en una bolsa de papel, le ofreció el botín al asaltante…pero este lo tiro al suelo.

-no quiero dinero

-¿no?

-No

-¿entonces?

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del brasileño, sus ojos viajaron hasta un pequeño horno, colocado a espaldas de la caja debajo de los letreros que mostraban el menú, en la puerta se podía leer: Alitas Premium, receta secreta.

-Dame todas las alitas muchacho.

-¡No! eso jamás

El menor se colocó frente al mueble, dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida. Y es que la política de la empresa era muy estricta, solo se podía vender una por cliente.

¡Tilin!

Una campanilla se escuchó, el borrego entraba con paso cansado.

-jovencito, me puede dar una orden de alitas Premium.

¡Ah no, esas adictivas alitas serian para él!

***…***…***…

Carajo, esto ya era el colmo. Estaba cansado, con un fuerte dolor de espalda y cabeza, ni hablar de los agujeros que adornaban su panza. Lo único que quería era llagar a su casa y dormir.

Con pesar miro frente a él, aun le faltaba la mitad del camino…pero que pereza, mejor tomaría un taxi.

-Ok Saga, esto es fácil, solo tenemos que desactivar la bomba y todo termina bien, después de esto a beber una cerveza ¡yo invito!

-si infeliz, como tú no estás aquí

-Saga, el taxi es muy pequeño, no cabíamos los dos.

-¡te odio!

Aioros se encontraba cientos de metros lejos del vehículo, el chico revisaba unos planos mientras se comunicaba con su compañero por medio de un radio. Pero que loca estaba la gente, mira que dejar una bomba en un taxi.

-Buenas tardes jovencito.

-ah, buenas tardes señor.

El castaño saludo a Shion mientras le veía pasar…directo a donde se encontraba su compañero.

-bien, de acuerdo al manual tienes que retirar con mucho cuidado la tapa, no sacudas el aparato, hazlo con calma.

Dentro del automóvil Saga seguía las instrucciones que su compañero le indicaba, con trabajo retiro la tapa ¿porque tenía que hacer esto?…si él ni siquiera era parte del escuadrón antibombas.

-listo, ya la quite.

-perfecto, te encontraras con un reloj.

\- sí, marca el número 50, no espera, 47,46, 45, 44…

-Es el temporizador, retíralo con cuidado.

-ok…despacito, despacito, listo.

-bien, ahora veras cuatro cables: Carmín, Rubí, Granada y Escarlata

Saga miraba los botones… ¡WTF!

-Ahora Saga, debes cortar el Rubí, con eso desactivas la bomba, rápido que el tiempo se acaba

El gemelo tomo uno de los cables ¿será rubí…o granada? aunque más parecía fresa… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Porque todos tenía que ser rojos?!

Se abrió la puerta del taxi y Saga giro la vista.

-Disculpe señor ¿está libre?

-¿eh?

Y sin querer Saga presiono las pinzas… ¡Era escarlata!

¡KABOOOMMMM!

***…***…

¡Hay, hay, hay!

¡Pero que dolo de cabeza tan insoportable!

Todo le daba vueltas y sentía la boca seca, con eso aprendería a no irse de fiesta con Fudo, ni regresar a las tres de la mañana totalmente ebrio.

Kiki se paró corriendo y fue al baño, la cruda lo estaba matando. Después de vomitar regreso a su cama y se acostó, no podía ir a trabajar en ese estado. Con gran pesar cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, el tono de espera taladro sus oídos, debería tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-¡diga!

Una voz gruesa al otro lado de la línea lo incómodo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar, fingiendo una vos triste y dolida.

-bueno, Señor Kido, soy yo, Kiki…vera, es que…no podré ir a trabajar este día, mi abuelo tuvo un accidente y…

…y nuevamente el pobre de Shion salía de la tumba, listo para vivir otra de las patéticas excusas que su nieto narraba cada que se iba de parranda o no tenia deseos de cumplir con sus obligaciones ¿Qué seria esta vez? Un ataque de tiburón, choque de trenes, accidente aéreo o una abducción…no, eso no, sonaba muy doloroso.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Que les pareció, a ustedes si les apasiona su trabajo o también usan excusas (espero que no tan drásticas como estas) para no ir.**

 **La verdad es un comercial muy gracioso, con un toque de humor negro muy latente, estoy segura de que les gustara…o tal vez no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castor.**

El aroma de la carne asándose inundaba su nariz, giro la pieza para que se sazonara del otro lado, aún era temprano, ya había acostado a Milo, termino de revisar sus examines y se sentía inspirado para trabajar en su novela, saco la pieza y la coloco en un plato. Esa noche Kardia tendría un doble turno y no llegaría hasta el siguiente día. Llego a la sala y se dispuso a prender su computadora, pero por desgracia el destino le tenía preparada otra faena.

-Papi.

Milo aparecía en la sala, vestido con su pijama rojita adornada con escorpiones muy kawai. El peque se sentó al lado de su padre, había olvidado su disfraz para la obra del día siguiente.

-¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿No puedes dormir?

Se acurruco en sus piernas, evitando que el sueño le invadiera, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

-papi, mañana tengo que ir disfrazado de castor.

-¿castor?

-sí, para una obra.

-pero Milo ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-UwU…lo olvide.

-ay Milo T-T.

Se giró a ver el reloj, no era tan tarde pero seguro todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas. Tomo a su inconsciente hijo, que se durmió tras hablar, y lo llevo a su cuarto, tenía que hacer el disfraz.

Castor: Roedor semiacuatico nativo de América del Norte y Eurasia, caracterizado por su amplia y escamosa cola, conocido por su habilidad natural para construir diques en ríos y…bla,bla,bla.

Tras imprimir una foto del susodicho, Degel puso manos a la obra. Lo primero era conseguir una tela tan peluda como la del animal. Comenzó a hurgar en su armario. Trajes, trajes, ropa casual, un saco de pana, pantalón de mezclilla, pijama, no,no,no…tardo un poco pero finalmente encontró una pieza adecuada. Un viejo abrigo negro, con peluchito en el cuello y puño…mmm, no estaba completamente pachoncito pero serviría, aparte en Grecia no hacia tanto frio como en los Alpes franceses, por lo que no le echaría de menos, llevo la prenda a la sala y comenzó a cortar.

Las tijeras separaron las mangas, forro y demás, busco una regla, marcador blanco, hilo, agujas, todo lo necesario. Extendió todo el material en el suelo, para contar con espacio. Comenzó a medir la tela, no tenía la necesidad de despertar a su hijo para esto, conocía perfectamente su talla, no en balde le media cada mes para asegurarse de que se desarrollara perfectamente, Kardia siempre se burlaba de esto y le llamaba exagerado.

Se pinchó una gran cantidad de veces, la costura jamás fue lo suyo y ya se encontraba cansado, cuando termino de coser el cuerpo y las patas miran el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, donde estaba su pareja cuando se necesitaba. Para no dormir se vio en la necesidad de doparse con café. Aun le faltaba la cabeza y cola. Para no complicarse la vida la haría como capucha, tomo otro poco de tela y empezó a formar el gorro. Los ojos fueron hechos con 8 botones azules, kardia se enfadaría cuando viese su chaqueta de piel, y los dientes con un poco de piel blanca, no más bien explotaría, pero ni modo, también era su hijo.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y el peliverde sentía su espalda arder, tenía unas ojeras enormes y los dedos entumecidos y picoteados.

-hola, ya viene.

El heleno regreso a las siete, se asustó un poco al ver la cara de zombi en su pareja, parecía que quien hizo doble turno fue él y no kardia. Le permitió ir a bañarse mientras preparaba el desayuno. Al poco tiempo se escucharon un par de pisadas muy alegres, Milo se había levantado.

-¡Papá!

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su progenitor, que no tardo en cargarle y dar un par de vueltas. Se sentaron a desayunar y un par de minutos después el francés se les unió.

-¿un castor?

-sí.

El bicho veía como su pareja enfundaba al pequeño en su disfraz, que raro, esa cola y dientes se le hacían conocidos, así como esos botones. La verdad se le hacía un tanto extraño el disfraz, en especial por la época del año.

-bueno, andando, es hora de ir a la escuela.

Treparon a su pequeño en la camioneta, Kardia abrocho su cinturón mientras Degel ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, se sentía muy cansado. El heleno sonrió al ver las venditas en los dedos de su francés, le exigiría a la profesora que la próxima vez avisara con anticipación. Degel cerró los ojos y comenzó a cabecear, dormiría unos cinco minutitos en lo que llegaban a la escuela.

-¿para qué es el disfraz manzanita?

-es para una obra papá.

-ah, y tu personaje es un castor.

-sí, estoy muy bonito ¿verdad papá?

-si manzanita te vez muy lindo…y de que es tu obra, algo relacionado con la naturaleza o primavera.

-no, es de la navidad.

-¿navidad?

mmm, eso sería lo más adecuado, ya que estaban en diciembre, pero ¿entonces por qué el roedor?

-sí, yo soy uno de los castores…y…y vamos a cantar cuando entremos a la casa

-¿enserio?

-si

-¿y que cantaras Milo?

-esto.

El chiquillo se sentó derechito, mirando fijamente la espalda de su padre, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a recitar su papel.

-¡corren presurosos, llevan de tanto correr los zapatos rotos!

Kardia le veía, por el espejo retrovisor, confundido, esa tonadita.

-¡Vamos Castores vamos, vamos a Belem!

Kardia freno de golpe y se giró a ver a su hijo…Castores…Belem… La cara del mayor era digna de postal, no puede ser.

Pero no fue el único, Degel se había despertado de golpe al oír la canción de su pequeño…. ¡NOOOOOO!TT-TT

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Ja,ja,ja, los niños son tan hermosos, con mucho cariño, dedicado para los pequeños en su día.**

 **¡Feliz Día del Niño!** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rico pollo**

!Ay! Un día hermoso para descansar, el sol esta en lo alto, un rico aire veraniego refresca a las personas, los niños juegan en la calle, todo es simplemente perfecto…hasta que escuchas la voz de tu papi (mami) que te llama e interrumpe tus actividades placenteras.

-¡Ángelo, ven!

-¡voy!

Pero el italianito no se movió de su lugar, seguía aplastándote a media calle, jugando a las canicas con su amiguito.

-¡siscalo, siscalo diablo panzón!

-¡Cállate Milo! no me distraigas.

Los ojitos turquesa veían asustados como ese par de dedos sujetaba la canica roja, estaba muy cerca y era imposible que fallara el turno.

-¡Ángelo!

-Ya voy.

-po…porque no vas a ver que quiere tu papá, yo aquí te espero.

-ni lo pienses bicho, esa canica es mía.

-¡Nooo!

El peli azul abrazo con fuerza su canica, una hermosa esferita transparente con una copo de nieve en el centro que le regalo su papi, quien le manda a apostar esa canica, mejor hubiese apostado la morada, total, ya estaba cascada en un costado.

-dile adiós a tu copo de…

-¡ÁNGELO!

El grito de su padre le asusto tanto que fallo el tiro, su canica paso muy lejos de la de Milo.

-¿por qué me distraes? casi le ganaba al bicho y vienes a pegar de gritos como vieja loca y…

-¡Que!

Ángelo se paró de golpe, Albafica estaba a su espalda, con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas en su pecho. Milo no desaprovechó la oportunidad, tomo su canica y salió corriendo de ahí.

-em…nada papito, que ya voy, je, je.

Aun enojado Albafica le extendió una moneda de cinco pesos.

-ten, ve a la tienda y compra dos cubos de rico pollo.

-¡ah, no! ¡Ve tú!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡tú eres el que lo quiere no yo!

-mocoso este, es para la comida.

-pero si tu ni sabes cocinar.

-¡Como que no se cocinar!

-No, todo lo quemas… y si mejor pedimos pizza.

-¡Ángelo!

La voz de ultratumba le aterro, rápidamente tomo la moneda y comenzó a caminar directo a la tienda. El chico caminaba con la cabeza gacha y enojado, padre perezoso que no puede ni caminar media cuadra para comprar esa cosa, si no le hubiese distraído ahora tendría una canica nueva para su colección. Mientras caminaba miro a su alrededor, gracias a Dios vivían en una cerrada porque si no…todos esos mocosos serian aplastados por un auto, eso de jugar a media calle es muy peligroso. De mala gana entro a la tienda, un señor calvo y bajo se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, sonriendo amablemente.

¡ZaZ!

La moneda de cinco pesos quedo bailando en el mostrador.

-deme dos cubos de rico pollo.

Profirió el chiquillo con voz cansada, el tendero solo le sonrió y le extendió un paquete.

-toma, te doy tres.

Ángelo recibió el paquete y se quedó mirando al tendero, el chico le giro de un lado a otro, mirando el envoltorio, al final lo regreso al mostrador.

-no, solo quiero dos cubos por favor.

-no te preocupes amiguito, está bien, te puedes llevar los tres.

-no, mi papá solo me dio dinero para dos.

-no importa amiguito, es la oferta, son tres por el precio de dos.

El hombre le volvió a extender el envoltorio pero Ángelo se alejó como si le ofrecieran veneno.

-ya le dije que no, mi papá solo me pido dos.

-está bien pequeñín, dile a tu papito que es una oferta de…

-¡YA le dije que no!

El chiquillo se cruzó de brazos e inflo el pecho y mejillas, intentaba parecer tan intimidante como su papá pero… la verdad daba ternura.

-no quiero su lastima ¡puedo comprar más cubos si yo quiero!

-¿eh?

-ah ya entiendo, intenta comprarme ¡Es un Pervertido! tiene planeado hacer algo malo y no quiere que le diga a mis papas, por eso me ofrece otro cubo.

-¡No, claro que no!

-pues olvídelo, mi papá me ha dicho que no acepte nada de extraños

-niño te juro que no es nada de esos, es una promoción que la empresa lanza para vender más producto.

-Eso no se lo creo, nadie regala nada.

-solo es por tiempo limitado, para que más gente lo conozca y compre…

\- a menos que se a producto rancio, mercancía que se les junto y por eso la ponen en oferta para deshacerse de ella… ¡Me quiere vender cosas caducas!

-¡claro que no! mis productos son frescos, mira aquí tiene la fecha de caducidad.

El hombre le señalo unas pequeñas letras ubicadas a un costado del empaque, Ángelo se asomó y leyó, estaba bien.

-entonces ¿lo quieres o no?

Ofreció el hombre extendiendo nuevamente el paquete.

-bueno, está bien…deme dos cubos.

-¡carajo escuincle! te estoy diciendo que el paquete ya viene de tres, son tres por cinco pesos.

-¡carajo con usted! ya le dije que mi papá me pidió solo dos ¡Dos cubos! no más.

Desesperado el hombre termino por abrir el paquete y sacar las dos piezas.

-¡Ten, ahí están, Dos cubos!

El chiquillo le miro unos segundos antes de acercarse y tomar los envoltorios plateados…uno…dos… Sí, justo lo que Albafica pidió, ni uno más ni uno menos.

-Feliz ¡ahí tienes tus dos cubos!

-¡bien, gracias!

-…

-….

El italianito continuaba viendo al tendero, que ya sentía sus nervios explotar, al final señalo con su mano la moneda.

-¿no me sobra cambio?

Pregunto de la manera más inocente.

Con un tic en el ojo el hombre respondió.

-¡Nooo!

-….bueno…gracias.

Y salió caminando muy campante.

Pues donde se había metido ese escuincle, si solo le mando a la tienda. Albafica ya estaba por ir a buscarle cuando su hijo apareció.

-ya vine, ten.

El chiquillo le ofreció los cubos. El mayor les recibió mirándoles con desconfianza.

-y esto… ¿ya no vienen en cajita?

-mmm, así me los dio el viejo.

-….bueno.

Termino de preparar la comida y se sentaron a la mesa, para distraerse Albafica prendió la pequeña televisión que tenía en el comedor…había un comercial.

" _y no lo olviden amigas, rico pollo les da más, tres cubitos por cinco pesos"_

¿Tres cubitos? el peli celeste miraba fijamente el televisor, se sorprendió un poco al ver como anunciaban el producto en un bonito papel de colores.

-oye Ángelo ¿Por qué solo te dieron dos cubos? ¿Y por qué venia sueltos?

El chico dejo de comer y se giró a ver a su padre, llevo la mano al mentón meditando que decir.

-pues, no sé, el viejo los saco de un paquetito y me los dio, eran cinco pesos por los dos ¿no?

Por un momento se asustó, tal vez si le sobraba cambio y ese sujeto le mintió.

Albafica se paró furiosos ¡ese sinvergüenza le había robado a su hijo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a robar a un niño pequeño? sin decir nada se encamino a la salida, ese hombre le iba a oír.

-Ciao Amore ya lle…

Paso empujando a Manigoldo, que venía entrando con un gran ramo de rosas, ramo que su conyugue le arrebato mientras se dirigía a la salida, profiriendo una serie de maldiciones.

-¿y hora?

-slup- (sorbiendo)…mmm, no..mmmche…'

El chiquillo se acercó cargando su plato con espagueti, la verdad no entendía para que quería su papi esos cubos, si el espagueti no llevaba ese condimento.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Je.**

 **De un comercial de cuarenta segundos me salió tanto, pero es que el personaje se presta para eso.**

 **Ese Ángelo, sigue al pie de la letra lo que sus padres le dicen…así debe ser….pobre tendero, de seguro Albafica le ensarto todas las rosas ^^.**

 **Ojala y esta tontería les saque una sonrisa, cuídense mucho y los le después**.


End file.
